Guilt Unknown
by AnonymousWhispers
Summary: "Hey, Jiji. Where did his wings go? That boy. The one hanging. With the blond hair. That's a weird place to sleep you know. Why doesn't anyone tell him?" This is a tester. It will get better so dont complain. . . . yet :) Told from Konohamaru's veiw (mostly). Kinda sad. Rated K for suggestive things.


**This is a tester so I apologize for any problems first off :) I am a novice writer. . . meaning this is the ****_First _****story I have published. . . so I don't expect it to be perfect and any criticism is welcomed. :) Based of what I hear and see from anyone/everyone else, I assume there has to be a disclaimer and as I get more used to writing this sort of stuff. . . I promise it ****_will _****get more interesting, but for the time being.  
I DO NOT (sadly) own Naruto. It belongs to a Kishimoto someone. . . I think. If I DID own it. . . It would be a whole lot sadder and probably a Yaoi.  
XD  
This is a story where Sarutobi did not protect Naruto. Sorry folks, wanted to try something new**

* * *

"Hey, Jiji . . . Where did his wings go?"

Turning around to glance at the small child, the man looked at him sharply.

"What wings? Who?"

The boy looked at him, holding only one of his hands, his other too busy with the melting ice cream he was currently licking. Indifferent to his surroundings, he looked forward again, towards the bloody mess he gazed upon.

"That boy. The one hanging. With the blond hair. That's a weird place to sleep you know. Why doesn't anyone tell him?"

Settling back into his original position, the old, gray haired man looked at the boy the child of his had mentioned warily. Everyone knew who the _**'Demon'**_ was . . . apart from the younger generation. But today was the day, the day the _**'Monster'**_ died.

"Konohamaru, what on earth are you talking about? You know you really shouldn't tell lies." Though even as he said this, the man could tell in the childs eyes that this was no joke.

"But I'm not lying. He had wings. You know, the fluffy white things coming out of his back? They were pretty as well" Konohamaru stared off at the blond boy, "But it _was_ weird. He disappeared for a few days every once in a while, then when he came back, some of his feathers were falling off. . . Jiji? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Sarutobi?"

Sarutobi looked at the boy in shock, Konohamaru only ever called him that when he was worried. Seriously worried. Then his words registered. _Crying?_ Then he felt them. The wet tracks across his face. And he knew. He realized. he'd only ever thought of the blond boy as **"Disgusting Filth"** that shouldn't live. he didn't ever pay attention to what he should have. To the poor, 7 year old child with the blondest hair and the brightest blue eyes to rival the jealous sky.

"Konohamaru. . . whatever you do when you get older. I want you to remember this day, and I want you to tell your children and your grandchildren this. There was a hero in this village. One who wasn't Hokage. And because of people's blindness and ignorance, he suffered though he was innocent. And I want you to tell them something. Something you should remember as well. 'Never judge someone you don't know'" Sarutobi breathed out as he gazed at the hanging boy with regret and guilt.

Konohamaru just looked at him, confused, but he nodded anyway.

"Jiji, who was that boy?"

"He was Naruto Uzumaki"

"Oh. . . He played with me every once in a while at the park. He was always beat up though. It was kinda odd. Sometimes he had this weird sticky white stuff on him too. It was **disgusting**. But we always went to wash it off in the lake. Now _that_ was fun" Konohamaru giggled.

"Sticky white stuff?" Sarutobi whispered to himself. That. . . _**How **_could people do that to a** _7_** year old? "Konohamaru. How often did he come with the 'Sticky white stuff' on him?" Dreading the answer, Sarutobi waited for the boy to finish his lick of Ice cream.

"Pretty much every time I saw him. But if your talking time wise. . . maybe 3-4 times a week?" Konohamaru looked at his Jiji. Taking in the shocked, sad face and wondering why talking about the 'Naruto' was upsetting him so much when just 5 minutes ago, he was cheering at the boys death. Konohamaru wasn't stupid. In fact, he was probably too mature for his age. He knew when someone was dead. He could tell the difference.

Sarutobi breathed in deeply, calming himself. Spinning on his heel, he walked forwards to the podium where Naruto was left. Facing the cheering crowd he looked at them silently. Observing. Questioning. Hearing their cheers for his death and plans to celebrate later. So he wanted to see, what they were really like.

"What do you know about this boy?" He asked them, pretending for the moment he didn't care and in fact adored the death of the _monster._

The crowd went silent for a moment only for one villager to speak up. "He was "Demon Filth" " He cried to be met with shouts of agreement.

Another person, gathering his courage, spoke up. "I know whenever he came to get food from my stand, he never got any." He said smugly "That or he only got the poisoned stuff"

"We got him that horrid orange thing he's wearing for hope of him dying"

"We kicked him out of the orphanage when he was 2"

"We beat him"

"We tried to drown him"

"We trashed his house"

"I overcharged everything and made him pay for others rent as well as his own then kicked him out when he was late"

"I tried to kill him"

The list went on, and on, and on. Sarutobi was only barely containing his rage and self-loathing. To think this was happening. . . and he joined in. He held up his hand for silence.

"How do you repent for the dead" he questioned the crowd. "Cause, you better start now."

"Why?" The crowd exclaimed. The demon was finally dead. Why should they repent?

On October 10th their question was answered. On the dead, blond boy's Birthday.

"Because we have just killed an angel"

* * *

**I know this is not my best, but it was just something I thought of and thought it'd be something to write on.**

**R+R Please, or I wont get any better you know :)**

**This is a one-shot. . . I think. Unless someone tells me I should continue. Or change anything. Flamers will be ignored by the way.  
**

**If you have any questions. . . . well. . . please ask. And if I made any errors. . . please tell me that as well. A****nd to anyone who understands what the "Sticky White stuff" is meant to be, im not going to write a full out scene about it and i apologize to anyone who doesnt like that sort of stuff, but please don't complain to me about it.**


End file.
